Lois también tiene secretos
by broken-dreams-27
Summary: Clark y Kara le cuentan a Lois lo de sus poderes.Lana está confusa a quien elegirá a Clark o a Lex .LoisxKara y Lex x Lana x Clark son las parejas principales
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia Lois acaba de descubrir que Clark y Kara (que acaba de llegar a la Tierra) tienen poderes. Lex y Clark están tratando de volver a ser amigos pero Lana lo complica ya que no sabe a cual elegir de los dos. Y Chloe sigue metiendo las narices donde no debe XD .

* * *

Pensamiento **en negrita **

Clark ha tenido que contarle toda la verdad a Lois después de haberlos visto a él y a Kara parar una furgoneta sin ningún esfuerzo.

El silencio era incomodo y Clark no sabia si debía romperlo.

``Esto que acabais de contarme explica muchas cosas, pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?´´

``No sé como explicártelo´´

``Pues yo sí ´´ intervino Kara

``Nosotros estamos casi siempre en peligro por este secreto y si alguien que no debería saberlo se entera podría hacernos cualquier cosa´´

``En primer lugar rubita, yo no estaba hablando contigo y en segundo lugar vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo´´

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de que poderes tenían, que personas lo sabían y una de las cosas más importantes quienes eran peligrosos ( Lionel Lutor ).

* * *

Esa misma tarde en El Talon

Lois acababa de entrar en bar distraída y pennsando en sus cosas hasta que sintio que alguien chocaba contra ella y caía al suelo.

Lois tendió la mano a la chica sin haberse fijado en quien era.

**Es pera un momento, una rubia de cuerpo estilizado, pelo rubio y ojos azules. Maldición es Kara.**

``Mira por donde vas´´dijo Lois tras ayudar a Kara a levantarse.

``Tú eras la que no estaba atendiendo y además ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿es porque soy rubia? ´´

``No te equivoques, a mí me gustan las rubias´´ **no me puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso**

Lo que quiero decir es que no me caes bien porque pienso que eres prepotente, creída y superficial

Comentó Lois tranquilamente mientras cogía un vaso de cerveza.

La expresión de facial de Kara pasó de ser tranquila a ser furiosa. Kara pensaba que ella no era como la había descrito la morena y por eso tenía que ganarle este combate verbal. De repente allí estaba, una ingeniosa idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

``Te gustan las rubias´´ Kara empezó a sonreír ``Lo tendré en cuenta´´.

Lois escupió la bebida que estaba tomando. Estaba en estado de shok por lo que había dicho la rubia.

``Espera´´ Lois agarró a Kara fuertemente para que no se pudiera marcharse a ningún sitio, pero en el fondo sabía que si la rubia quería soltarse lo haría .

``¿Que acabas de decir?´´

Antes de que Kara pudiera responder Lana apareció con una sonrisa incomoda.

``Chicas comportaos, ya sé que ninguna nos conocemos lo suficiente como para llevarnos bien pero al menos no hagáis este tipo de escena en público´´

Las dos chicas asintieron y cada una se fue por su lado.

¿conseguirá Lana hacerse amiga de Lois y Kara? ¿Qué hará Kara con la información que tiene sobre Lois?

Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capi.

REVIEWS PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

``¡Clark! ¡Clark!´´

``Chloe ¿qué pasa?´´ preguntó Clark alarmado por los gritos de su amiga.

``Tengo información que creo te va a interesar´´

Chloe sacó de su carpeta unas fotos.

``Miralas´´

Clark asintió con la cabeza y empezó a ojear las fotos. En las imágenes se veía una enorme habitación llena de tubos de ensayos, material quirúrgico y mesas de metal.

``Parece un laboratorio normal´´

``En eso te equivocas, una de mis fuentes me a informado que dentro encontraron restos de meteorito y el cadáver de un científico llamado Jonathan Wood´´

``Pero eso no es todo, Jonathan trabajaba para Lionel Luthor´´

Tras escuchar ese nombre a Clark se puso muy furioso y golpeó la mesa, consiguiendo así partirla a la mitad.

``Ese hombre nunca cambiará´´

``Tranquilizate, se donde vivía Jonathan y necesito que te cueles en su casa´´

``¿Por qué no vas tú?´´

``Porque tengo que organizar una fiesta de pijamas con Lois, Lana y Kara.

Clark no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a reírse imaginando lo desastrosa que terminaría esa fiesta.

``Ja, ja que gracioso´´ respondió Chloe de forma sarcástica.

``Tengo que irme pero mañana me pasaré para saber como te ha ido.

* * *

Casa de Chloe

Kara, Lois y Lana estaban sentadas en el sofá, llevaban casi media hora esperando a Chloe.

``Cuando llegue la mato´´ murmuro Lois

La situación era muy incomoda, no sabían que hacer y Lois ya no aguantaba mas.

``Yo me largo´´

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Chloe muy enfadada.

`` ¿A dónde ibas?´´

``A comprar pan´´ Sonrió Lois nerviosamente

``Mala escusa primita ´´

``Está bien me rindo´´dijo Lois dando la vuelta y sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

``bien chicas, ahora que estamos todas reunidas comencemos´´

Chloe cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de las tres chicas.

``Alguien quiere empezar contando algo sobre su vida, para conocernos mejor´´

Hubo silencio

Chloe suspiró ``bien comenzaré yo´´

``Perdí mi virginidad con un chico que casi ni conocía, para sentirme querida´´

Tras el comentario todas las chicas se encontraban sorprendidas a excepción de Lana que ya lo sabía.

Lana continuó con las confesiones `` Me gustan dos chicos, pero en se a quien elegir´´

Hubo otro silencio incomodo.

Chloe y Lana se entraban ahora mirando a Lois y a Kara.

``Chicas creo que después de contaros cosas tan intimas, vosotras también tenéis que abriros un poco´´ Dijo Chloe claramente

``Soy bisexual´´ respondió Lois rápidamente

Chloe estaba en estado de shok, Lana estaba un poco roja y a Kara le era indiferente.

Chloe recuperó la compostura ``¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?´´

``No lo sé ´´

``Sabes que puedes confiar mi´´ Tras estas declaraciones Chloe le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima.

``¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?´´ preguntó Lana tímidamente

``Claro´´

``¿Tienes novia?´´

``No

Antes de que Chloe y Lana empezaran a agobiar a Lois con sus preguntas, Kara por fin decidió hablar.

``Me está empezando a gustar alguien´´

Chloe sonrió ``Veis que no es tan difícil confiar en los demás´´ ``Mañana seguiremos hablando´´

Lois fue la primera en salir de la casa pero cuando Lana y Kara iban hacia la puerta Chloe las detuvo.

``Chicas tenemos que encontrarle una novia a Lois´´ dijo Chloe entusiasmada

Lana dudo un segundo pero luego respondió ``Me parece bien pero ¿a Lois como le gustan la chicas?´´

``Rubias´´ respondió simplemente Kara


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Pensamientos **en negrita**

``Chloe por décima vez en estos 5 minutos, te repito que no necesito ayuda para encontrar pareja´´

``Vale, pero yo solo estaba diciendo que......

``¿Podemos cambiar de tema?, por favor´´ suplico la morena ya frustrada por el comportamiento de su prima.

``Que sepas Lois que esta conversación no a terminado, pero te he llamado para otra cosa´´

La semblante de Chloe se puso serio

``He informado a Clarck sobre el científico muerto que fue hallado en un de los laboratorios´´

``¿Y?´´

`` Y le dije que investigara en la casa del científico´´

``Chloe ¿podrías ir directo al grano?´´

``En definitiva, Clark me hizo una copia del disco duro del ordenador que encontró en el despacho,

por supuesto el ordenador estaba codificado pero como tu prima es un genio e conseguido entrar en el sistema sin ninguna dificultad´´

``¿Has encontrado información importante?´´ Preguntó Lois, ansiosa por saber lo que había descubierto Chloe.

``La información no es muy detallada pero e podido averiguar donde se encuentran otros dos laboratorios´´

Chloe se sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Lois.

``Esas son las direcciones´´

``Sabes que estos dos recintos antes eran bases militares, solía ir a jugar allí cuando era pequeña´´

``Tengo que buscar mas información antes de actuar, te llamaré cuando sepa algo más´´

``Vale´´ dijo Lois mientras miraba las direcciones.

**Tal vez deba echar un vistazo por esas basa, después de todo las conozco como la palma de mi mano.**

Lois acababa de llegar al centro de la base después de haber esquivado con facilidad a dos guardias que se encontraban vigilando por los pasillos.

Delante de Lois se encontraban dos personas vestidas batas blancas hablando sobre una especie de vacuna que había sido mejorada.

Uno de los guardias apareció por una de las puertas , se acerco a los supuestos científicos y les susurro algo que no pude oír.

``¿Pensabas que no te íbamos a descubrir?´´ Se escuchó una voz una voz detrás de Lois.

Pero cuando esta se dio cuenta y trató de huir recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Pasadas unas horas una cierta morena empezó a abrir los ojos.

``Mi cabeza´´ gimoteó

Al darse cuenta de que no podía moverse abrió los ojos completamente. Ya despierta empezó a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Se encontraba acostada en una camilla atada de manos y pies.

``Suéltenme´´gritaba

``Parece que ya estás despierta, lo que significa que podemos comenzar con el experimento´´

Un científico se acerco a Lois y le inyectó una vacuna de un color grisáceo.

Pasados unos minutos la sustancia llegó a la sangre provocando a Lois convulsiones hasta que se le paró el pulso.

``Parece ser que hemos vuelto a fallar, tendremos que deshacernos del cadáver ´´

``No estaba en nuestros planes experimentar con esta chica , en mi opinión debemos dejarla en la basura y si alguien la encuentra pensará que a sido por causas naturales´´

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, los científicos dejaron a Lois en un contenedor dándola por muerta.

TUM,TUM El corazón de Lois volvió a latir provocando que esta recuperara la conciencia.

``¿Dónde estoy?´´

Tras haberse dado cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba , la morena abrió la tapa del contenedor lo más rápido que pudo.

``Esos idiotas pensaban que había muerto´´

**No sé por qué, pero después de que me pusieran la vacuna me siento diferente. **

* * *

En el próximo capitulo:

¿En qué habrá cambiado la vacuna a Lois?

Nuevas confrontaciones con Kara ( Del odio al amor solo hay un paso)


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento el retraso de la** **actualización pero ustedes saben que **

**verano = playa + descanso = no actualizar**

**Pensamientos en negrita **

* * *

**Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente ocurrido con Lois.**

Clark y Cloe lograron detener a los científicos y eliminar sus experimentos para evitar que se volvieran a utilizar para fines equivocados. Por supuesto Lois no les había contado nada de lo que le habían hecho para no preocuparlos (una estupidez por su parte).

En el Daily Planet

Lois estaba sentada en su mesa pensando como empezar su nuevo artículo. Llevaba horas delante del ordenador sin haber escrito una palabra.

``No puedo creer que tenga que entregarlo mañana´´ suspiró frustrada mientras golpeó la mesa.

Lois se quedo impactada mientras miraba el estado en el que se encontraba su mesa.

**Como es posible que yo haya heche esto.**

La morena se en un pensamiento profundo hasta que unos pasos la alerto de que tenia un visitante.

``Dios mio Lois ¿qué a ocurrido?, parece como si hubiren cogido tu escritorio y le hubieran lanzado una granada´´ dijo Chloe alarmada.

``Tampoco está tan mal´´

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando como al escritorio se le caia una pata, luego la otra y para terminar se derrumbaba llevándose consigo el ordenador y todos los informes, consiguendo atraer las miradas de los demás periodista.

``¿Decias algo?´´

``Lo siento, no se como a podido ocurrir ¿podrías ayudarme?´´ suplicó Lois haciendo pucheros.

``Vale, pero solo a cambio de que acompañes a Kara al cine´´

``¿QUE?´´ gritó

``Veras, yo le había prometido que iría con ella hoy pero como acabas de pedirme ayuda y ya que conozco al jefe hace más tiempo que tú, podré conseguir que todo se arregle sin tener que involucrarte´´

Lois asintió con su cabeza mientras pensaba : **esto debe ser el karma.**

``Toma´´ dijo Cloe mientra le entrgaba las entradas ``Tienes que recogerla a las nueve y recuerda que para Jonathan y Marta Kent ella es como una hija ´´ finalizó Chloe dandole un guiño

``¿Qué quieres decir con eso?´´

``Que no te comportes como un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas´´

``Pero ni siquiera nos llevamos bien´´

``Eso no tiene nada que ver´´ contraatacó Chloe con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Lois se quedó sin palabras, su prima era muy perspicaz y en combates verbales nunca podía ganarle. Resignada se dio la vueelta y se marchó para prepararse para su ¿cita?.

Después de que su prima se marchara Chloe cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Lana.

``He completado el plan´´

``¿Qué plan?´´

``He conseguido que Lois y Kara vayan juntas ha ver la peli más terrorífica que hay en el cine´´

``Impresionante, haber si mañana podemos averiguar como a ido´´

`` Bien, buenas noches´´

``Buenas noches´´

Casa de los Kent

Jonathan se acercó a Lois que acababa de aparcar el coche en la granja.

``La quiero de vuelta como máximo a la 1, no de pasen con la bebida´´

``JonathAn ya es suficiente´´ le amonestó Marta

``Lois es de confianza y Kara ya es mayorcita´´

``Lo sé y lo siento Lois, es solo que como no lleva mucho tiempo en nuestro planeta y es más joven que Clark me preocupo´´

``Lo comprendo´´

Unos segundos después salio por la puerta una rubia bestida con unas botas, una minifalda baquera y una camiseta rosada clara de tirantes.

Por supuesto Lois se quedo mirandola como el lobo a capericita, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como le había dicho su prima (adolescente con las hormonal alteradas)´´ **Esta noche será interesante.**

**Ahora vienen las explicaciones:**

**Jonathan no está muerto y Marta no se ha presentado a senadora.**

**Lois se está dando cuenta de que cosiguió poderes.**

**Lex es bueno.**

**Al final de este capitulo Lois iba informal : Unos tenis all star, unos baqueros y una camisa de tirante roja con brillitos.**

**Decidme que opinais XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pensamientos en negrita**

Cuando Lois y Kara llegaron al cine lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al mostrador para comprar palomitas y refrescos. Pero cuando Kara estaba apunto de sacar su cartera, Lois la interrumpió

``No te preocupes, yo pagaré´´

``No es necesario´´

``Si lo es´´ insistió Lois

``¿Por qué?´´

``Porque...´´ **mierda no se me ocurre ninguna razón ``**es lo correcto´´

``¿Por qué?´´ volvió a preguntar Kara sin entender todavía la razón.

``Porque es una cita´´ dijo una tercera persona causando que Lois abriera y cerrara la boca sin saber que decir y que Kara la mirara con curiosidad.

``¿Quien es usted?´´

``Chicas por si no os habíais dado cuenta trabajo aquí, y llevo un buen rato esperando a que me digáis que es lo que queréis comprar, pero debo admitir que a sido más entretenido escuchar vuestra conversación y e llegado a la conclusión de que estabais en una cita´´

``No se de que está hablado´´ trató de disimular Lois ** no sé porque me pongo tan nerviosa después de todo no estoy mintiendo ya que esto no es una cita.**

`` A no?, pues estoy segura de que las personas que están haciendo cola detrás de vosotras opinan lo mismo que yo´´afirmó divertida ``¿estáis de acuerdo chicos?´´

``Sí´´ gritaron todas las personas que también habían estado escuchado la conversación.

Después de pasar tanta vergüenza Lois y Kara pudieron entrar en la sala de cine para ver nada menos que una película de terror.

``Kara, ¿alguna vez as visto una película de miedo?´´

``No, pero si tengo miedo tu estaras allí para protegerme´´ insinuó Kara seductoramente, guiñándole un ojo Lois.

Ya había pasado media película y Kara no se despegaba del brazo de Lois, quien estaba encantada con esto aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Mientras que la película pasaba Lois estaba inmersa profundamente en sus pensamientos.

**Tal vez ella no es como yo pensé, hasta hora e visto que es amable, dulce e incluso tímida. Puede que me guste algo.... vale pude que bastante. Creo que debería acertar definitivamente estos sentimiento y tratar de hacer algún movimiento. **

Aprovechando que Kara estaba observando atentamente la pantalla, Lois fingió un bostezo, y se estiró para colocar su brazo encima del hombro de Kara.

**No parece que le importe**

Pero en lo que Lois no se fijó era que en el rostro de su acompañante se había formado una dulce sonrisa.

Tras finalizar la película, Lois llevó a cara de vuelta a casa y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

``Gracias por acompañarme´´

``No pasa nada, ya sé que puedes cuidarte tu sólita pero prefiero asegurarme ya que tú también tienes tus puntos débiles supergirl´´

``¿Me has llamado supergirl?´´

``¿Te molesta?´´

``No, todo lo contrario´´

Estuvieron sonriéndose la una a la otra durante un rato hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de despedirse. Se dieron un abrazo y trataron de darse un beso en la mejilla pero cada vez que lo intentaban las dos se giraban hacia el mismo lado.

``Creo que es mejor dejarlo´´

``Sí. Tienes razón´´

``Hasta mañana´´

``Adiós, supergirl´´


End file.
